A barian outlaw
by frozen galaxy
Summary: A mysterious power is growing and they are getting dangerous, there is only one thing they desire and that's revenge. Who will rise? Number 108 and 109 or will it be our protagonists? An OOC story, heads up for those of you who don't like OOC stories! Diamondshipping fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**At the mall**…

"Hurry up Ryoga!" Rio exclaimed.

"I'm coming! Why are in such a rush?" Ryoga responded in between pants.

"They have a sale at 'Icy Dreams' and I don't want to miss it, so hurry up!" Rio yelled

Ryoga rolled his eyes and murmured quietly to himself 'girls these days!'

In a different section of the mall…

"Nii-san!" Haruto exclaimed, "Can we get some hot chocolate?"

Kaito nodded at him as they headed towards the café.

As they were walking, they saw a figure with violet hair leaning against a wall. Haruto looked up a Kaito and asked "Is that Ryoga-kun?"

"Maybe" Kaito replied. What is he doing there?

Without asking, Haruto ran up to the figure, with Kaito following close behind, and discovered it was Ryoga. "Hello Ryouga-kun!" that caught his attention "what are you doing here?" Haruto asked.

"I should be asking that kid," He bluntly stated.

"I heard there were many big discounts at the mall today, so we decided to come see for ourselves!" He cheerfully stated. "Where's Rio-san?"

"Why do you care?" Ryoga asked suspiciously.

Haruto glanced at his brother, turned his attention back to Ryoga and he motioned for him to come closer. "Can you keep a secret?" He asked.

Ryoga looked at him with a blank face for a while and nodded.

"I think my nee-san likes Rio-san!" he happily said.

"What?!" Ryoga answered angrily

"Shh! You promised remember! Now pipe down!" Haruto whispered loudly.

Kaito glanced at them, while Ryoga was glaring at him. What in the world are they doing? Ryoga better not be planning something.

Just then, Rio came through the doors "Hey Ryoga" she stopped when she noticed Kaito and Haruto. "Oh hello Kaito-kun, Haruto!" She happily said with a grin on her face.

Haruto waved happily, while kaito looked away with a very light tint appearing on his face. No one could notice it, but from a distance you could.

Then they heard a loud crash. Some robots rushed by saying some random words, like they were malfunctioning. As the robots turned a corner, another crash sound came from somewhere else. Haruto ran towards his brother. "What's going on!" he asked in a panicked voice. The noise was starting to intensify.

"I don't know Haruto, but I'll keep you safe, I promise," He shouted over the noise.

Just then Yuma and kotori came scurring by, "Hey, Shark! Everybody! Does anyone know what's going on?" he yelled in a confused voice.

"No!" they shouted back at the same time.

"Let's go check it out then!" Yuma said as he ran towards the noise that was intensifying every time.

"Wait! Yuma!" Kotori started "oh it's no use! Even if he could hear me, he wouldn't listen!"

Then they all ran towards Yuma, and when they caught up they looked around. No one was there, not even the people who were cramming the floor just a few seconds ago, there was no sound coming from anywhere. The only sound heard were their own feet walking along the dirtied floor that was covered in filth. It was like walking in a graveyard. Just then Rio froze.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kaito asked in a worried town.

Then she spoke "A new powerful threat is coming! The number shall regain what has been taken! All barians and earthlings are in grave danger!" and with that, she collapsed to the floor.

"RIO!" Kaito and Ryoga said at the same time.

**On a different planet…**

"Has Rio Kamishiro finally detected us?" a cold voice asked.

"Yes your highness!" a servant squeaked.

"Proceed with our plan!" he boomed. The servant left immediately. His attention shifted towards a card placed on a pearly quartz table. "Let us have our fun, number 108!" he cackled


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first of all, I want to thank all of you who have been actually reading this and maybe reviewing this, but it means a whole lot to me! I'm sorry for any OCC-ness- especially from Haruto-! It isn't intentional for me to have a whole lot of OCC-ness, especially since it's my first story! I want to thank Stuffstuff and Durbe the Barian for helping me with something… enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

"Ugh… Where am I?" Rio softly mumbled out loud as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. She looked around the spacious room and realized that she was in her own room. She looked to her left and noticed Haruto was sleeping on her couch. Then a cold eerie voice spoke "We are coming!"

"Who's there?" Rio whispered quietly to herself. Just then door opened, Kaito was standing in the doorway looking a little anxious, yet sleepy at the same time. "Why are you and Haruto doing here and why are you in here?" Rio asked curiously.

"Haruto and I wanted to stay over to make sure you were okay." Kaito replied as his cheeks started to slowly color ay what he had just said. "I'm just checking on Haruto to see if he is sleeping alright."

"What happened at the mall? I don't remember anything except running after Yuma." Rio asked with a confused expression.

Kaito walked towards her and sat on her bed. "Well, you gave us a warning about a threat that was approaching and fainted soon afterwards. After you had fainted, we ran out of the mall just as soon as the police had arrived, we managed to slip away. Everyone in the mall, other than us six had disappeared." He answered quietly.

"Where are Kotorti and Yuma?" Rio asked

"They're in the living room sleeping." He responded.

"Is Ryoga okay?" Rio asked worriedly

"He's asleep in his room." He answered

Then they heard a stir form Haruto. Haruto slowly opened his eyes and noticed his brother and Rio sitting next to each other. 'I knew it!' he thought to himself and smiled at the sight. "Rio-san are you alright?" he asked in a quiet worried tone.

She smiled, "I'm alright Haruto."

"That's good. My nii-san was worried sick about you!" he replied with a grin on his face. Kaito slowly turned away as his cheeks were adopting a bright pink. Rio glanced at him and smiled, even though she knew that he couldn't see her. "That's nice of him." She giggled.

"It is. Goodnight Rio-san." Haruto mumbled before drifting off once again.

Rio turned back to Kaito. "Thank you Kaito."

Kaito turned to her "For what?" he asked puzzled.

"For explaining things to me and for everything." She replied. Then she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Kaito slowly nodded and walked out of her bedroom as his blush was increasing and a smile was escaping.

Rio watched as he left and smiled. Somehow Haruto's words just stayed in her head. She sighed and went back to bed.

Somewhere else…

Durbe turned towards the remaining Barians, which were: Misael, Gilag, Alit, and yes Vector too. "Did anyone else feel the enormous energy?"

Everyone nodded in response.

Vector slowly turned away as he nodded. 'It couldn't be, could it? He died a long time ago along with everyone else!' he thought to himself.

"Is something wrong Vector?" Durbe asked

"No!" he said as ran out of the room laughing.

"What's he up to now." Misael asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, but I think it's time to go visit a few friends of ours." He replied.

**That's all for now! I just had to sneak that in! I'm really sorry if this was to short! I decided to introduce the barians! If you guys think I copied this from anywhere please tell me! I hope I didn't! Anyways feel free to PM me and review anytime! Happy holidays!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! First of all, thank you to all who have been reading my story and this is where the plot really begins! Or has it already? Never mind, enjoy the chapter! F.Y.I: the barians are in human form!**

**The next day at the Kamishiro resident…**

"Hey Ryoga! Wake up! Breakfast is almost ready!" Rio yelled from the stairs.

"I'm up! I'm up!" he groggily stated. He got dressed and cleaned himself up before he left his room. Once he got down, he saw Haruto looking at Yuma (who is still fast asleep). He saw Kotori and Rio in the kitchen finishing making breakfast. 'But where's Kaito?' he thought to himself. "Hey Haruto!" he waited until he had Haruto's attention, "Where's Kaito?"

"He went for a quick walk. He said he needed to clear his head." Haruto replied.

"Oh." Ryoga said.

"Hey you two come and eat breakfast I'll wake up Yuma!" Kotori said before rushing over to Yuma (who was still asleep).

"Okay." They responded

"Ding- dong!" went the door.

"I'll get it!" Rio shouted from the kitchen and raced over to the door. "Hello Kaito! Back so soon?"

"It was a quick walk, that's all." He said with a smirk.

"Breakfast is ready so, clean up and come eat!" she said as she shut the door behind him with a grin.

"Hey Rio!" she turned around and saw Haruto behind her "What's for breakfast?" He asked

"Waffles and syrup." She replied with a smile.

As they were all eating Rio broke the silence with a question "Hey Yuma, Kotori! Why were you guys at the mall yesterday"

"I was looking for a present for Akari's birthday next week. I asked Kotori if she could help me find one for Akari!" Yuma said in between mouthfuls of food.

Rio nodded, understanding what he meant.

**After breakfast…**

"I'm going for a walk, alright Ryoga!" Rio said as she prepared to leave.

"I'm coming with you!" He shouted and ran towards her.

"You can't! It's not that I don't want you to, well kind of, it's just that Yuma wants talk to you and Kaito what happened yesterday!" she replied.

"Fine then! Just be careful!" He replied with a grunt following his response.

Rio smiled and walked out the door.

**5 minutes later…**

"Ding- dong" went the door once again.

"I'll get it!" Yuma shouted and he quickly ran towards the door. He then saw four very familiar faces, Durbe, Misael, Alit, and Girag. "Hey guys! Where's Vector?"

"We ditched him." Misael bluntly stated.

Yuma stared at him with a look of confusion on his face.

"What he means is that we left him back at home. Because, he said he didn't feel like it." Durbe said.

"Oh. Well come on in! I was just going to have a conversation about what happened yesterday with Ryoga and Kaito!"" Yuma replied.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about." Durbe said.

"What's up you guys!" Rio said with a smile.

"We're here to talk to Yuma, Kaito, and Ryoga!" Alit replied.

"Alright then! I'm going to my room if you need me!" she happily said and walked passed them.

"Hello Ryoga, Kaito, Kotori." They all said except for Misael. He just grunted in response.

"Come sit down!" Kotori said with a smile.

"Okay!" Alit quickly responded and ran to sit next to her.

"So Yuma." Durbe started, but stopped midway when there was a loud crash above them. They all looked at each other.

"Rio! Are you alright?" Ryoga asked as he headed towards the stairs.

Kaito looked at the group, "Have any of you guys seen Haruto?"

There was no response from Rio or from the group. Then there was a loud thump. They all ran upstairs.

"Rio, where in the world are you?" Ryoga asked worriedly. No response

"Haruto, come out now!" Kaito said with a hint of worriedness in his voice. No response.

Kaito walked towards Rio's bedroom and opened the door and lightly gasped at the sight.

"What's wrong Kaito?" Ryoga asked but also gasped when he saw the sight of the room. The window was broken and the room was a mess, like there was a small fight in the room. Kaito walked over to Rio's desk and saw a letter on it addressed to him. He read the letter to himself and gasped. He looked out the window. He bolted out the room.

"Orbital 7! Start the" but that was all they could hear as he slammed the downstairs door.

Durbe walked over to the floor and picked up the letter Kaito had dropped. He read the letter aloud so everyone could hear. "We know who your weaknesses are, yours are your girlfriend and brother, as well as Ryoga's, and his is his sister. We took them away from you as captives. We will be waiting for your arrival, that is, if you can find us. –Slyv"

"Rio!" Ryoga yelled. He walked out the door and slammed the door to his room. Before he left he said, "For your information! Kaito and Rio are not dating!" he shouted.

Durbe reread the story silently to himself. He handed the letter over to Yuma and walked over to Misael. "Didn't Vector say this name just this morning while we were standing outside his door?" Durbe asked.

He nodded and motioned for Gilag and Alit to follow him. He opened a portal and stepped through, with those two following. Durbe turned towards Yuma and waved goodbye before leaving.

With Yuma and Kotori the only ones left, they let themselves out. "We should bring the letter to Kaito Yuma." Kotori said with a worried expression on her face. "Do you think they're going to be alright?"

"Of course! Knowing Rio, Haruto is strong too right?" he said with a smile. They better be alright he thought to himself.

**On a different planet…**

A portal opened (similar to the ones like the barians) and Rio with her arms wrapped around him was thrown roughly on to the fluffy carpet. Haruto hugged her tightly. "Rio, where are we?" Haruto asked, he was very close to tears.

Rio looked at her surroundings, the walls were painted a murky blue, and there was a bed located to the left of the room with big pillows and some finely woven blankets, a big wardrobe at the right of the room and a door leading to a bathroom. If she could describe this place, it would be like a palace's guest room. Then a solider covered in armor appeared.

"You are strictly forbidden to leave, all your necessities shall be granted, depending on your request. You are our captives, not our prisoners. My lord wishes Merag or Rio- whatever she goes by now- and Haruto to be comfortable for their stay. That is why you are getting special treatment, unlike our other captives" he said

"I go by Rio and where are we?" Rio answered and asked.

"Alright Rio. Follow the rules and you shall be fine." And with that he vanished.

Rio looked down to see Haruto with small tears drifting down his face. "It's alright Haruto!" she comforted. "I know Kaito is looking for us! I just know it!" She said with a small grin. She sunk to the ground and hugged him tightly and hid her face in his chest and sobbed.

"It's alright Rio!" he said as cheerfully as he could. 'If only nii-san could see how much you needed him and only if you could see how much he needed you.' He thought.

**In another room…**

"Phase two is complete!" the same cold voice said. He turned to the card in his hand, "Number 108, the plan is working perfectly!" he said as recorded Rio and Haruto.

**Not bad right? I improved on something and took some advice from others! If you guys think I should continue please tell me! Thanks read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year's everyone! Now back to the point, I would like to thank everyone has been taking the time to read my story! Let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except the fictional characters.**

**At Heartland Tower…**

"Orbital! Orbital 7!" Kaito yelled impatiently. 'What's taking him so long?' he wondered.

"Y-yes m-master Kaito!" Orbital exclaimed.

"Have you finished finding their location yet?" he asked impatiently.

"N-not yet!" Orbital exclaimed once again.

Kaito rolled his eyes, "Well work faster then!" he said as he walked out the door. Kaito went outside to get some fresh air when he noticed Yuma and Kotori running towards him.

"Oi Kaito!" Yuma said anxiously.

"What Yuma? I'm busy." Kaito said a little irritated.

"Oh. Well, I thought we should have brought the letter Slyv wrote to you before-" he stopped abruptly and just handed the letter to him.

"Thank you Yuma." And with that, he went back inside.

"Let's go check on Shark Kotori!" Yuma exclaimed.

**Somewhere else…**

"Vector! Come out now!" Misael angrily exclaimed from outside Vector's room with his fellow barians behind him. There was no response.

"Why don't we just go in and search his called bedroom?" Alit asked.

Before they could respond, Gilag just opened the door and looked at the messy sight. Everyone went in and started to look around.

"To think that he could at least put away his toothbrush." Alit mumbled quietly and noticed a book that had Vector's name written on it, following his name was the word past. "Hey guys! Come here, I think I found something that can be pretty useful!" He exclaimed. The remaining barians ran over to him. Durbe picked up the book and looked at it. He then opened the book and looked inside. He gasped and slightly paled. On the book was written 'Farewell Vector. I will miss you keep in touch with your good cousin, Slyv.'

"Durbe, are you okay?" Misael asked. Durbe showed everyone what was written in it.

"No way! Slyv-" Alit started but was interrupted when Gilag covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shh! The whole universe doesn't need to know!" Gilag said.

"But, I know someone who does need this information." Alit said.

"Kaito?" Misael suggested.

"Yup." Answered Alit.

**At the Kamishiro's Resident…**

"Hey Shark! You home?" asked Yuma through Shark's open window.

"Leave me alone Yuma!" Shark angrily said from outside of open window.

"Okay then! Bye!" and with that they left.

Shark rolled his eyes and slammed his fist against the wall. "Ughh. Rio! We were finally just finished the whole Barian thing and now what? You get taken from me once again!" Shark angrily exclaimed. Then he heard a voice that sounded like, Rio. "Don't worry Ryoga! I'll be fine! I miss you." It spoke. Then it was dead silent. "Rio?" Shark slowly said. "No! It's just my conscious!" and he slammed his fist on the wall once more and walked over to his bed and sunk into falling asleep.

**Midnight at the Tenjo's resident…**

'Kaito! Kaito! Please save me! I need you! Please!' said a very familiar voice. Then Kaito abruptly woke up. "Ugh. It was just a dream." He said softly to himself. He looked out the window and saw a full moon shining down. "Haruto and Rio, where ever you are, please, just please be safe." He said quietly before falling back asleep.

**On a different planet…**

"C'mon Haruto. Go to sleep please! I promise you're brother's looking for us alright!" Rio said to the little boy for the 7th time tonight.

"I just want to go home Rio!" Haruto said very close to tears, even though he had just stopped crying.

"So do I Haruto." Rio said biting her lip trying not to tear up in front of Haruto again.

"Rio, do you like my nii-san? I'll go to sleep if you tell me. Please?" Haruto asked with a little smile.

"Haruto… I do. Just don't tell Kaito that I do alright? Now let's go to sleep now okay?"

Haruto nodded. 'At least they both like each other!' Haruto thought meekly.

**In a different room…**

"Master Slyv, the captives are doing well and have shown no signs of rebellion."

"Good. Now leave me." Slyv said.

"As you wish." Said the servant and he quickly scurried away.

"Number 108, let's send the video of our captives to Kaito, shall we?" he laughed.

**Well that's all for now. The rest of my chapters are likely to be short! Read and review my friends!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so far the antagonist was introduced, Rio and Haruto have been captured for at least a day now, and their friends are trying to get them back. Well, hope you guys like this and I want to thank those who have been giving me some suggestions (you know who you are) on improving my stories. Some reasons I don't fix them quickly is because I don't understand it, and that I will fix it in my next few chapters and on! Sorry for OOC-ness! I might start using Shark more than Ryoga, so yeah on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for fictional characters.**

**In the morning at the Kamishiro Residence…**

Shark woke up to find himself in bed, he remebered what had happened last night and groaned slightly to him. He still didn't want to accept that she was gone, but there was more than enough proof! He started his way out of his room, after cleaning himself up and changing and his duel gazer started to ring. Shark looked at the caller id and saw it was Yuma. He rolled his eyes and ignored the call. "I should probably head over to Kaito's and see if he's found anything." He thought to himself.

**At the Tenjo's residence (In my story, the tower and the Tenjo's residence are the same!)**

Kaito himself was still getting ready. He shook his head as remembering the words he heard last night and just couldn't stop thinking about them. "What in the world is Slyv planning?" he thought aloud. Kaito quickly got dressed and cleaned up and headed out of his room. As soon as he stepped out, he saw orbital racing to him. "What is it Orbital?" Kaito asked the robot.

"There was a package left on the front exit addressed to you!" He said, without stuttering for once.

Kaito took the package and headed towards the lab. "Oh and Orbital, tell outo-san what happened." he said before walking off.

"Yes M-master!" Orbital exclaimed and rushed around looking for Dr. Faker.

Once Kaito was in the lab, he opened the box and saw a recording. (You guys should know what it is, that is if you read the last chapter.) Kaito looked at it and popped into the CD player. He then heard a voice emerging from the television. "Well, it looks like you received the package, enjoy although you probably won't!" it spoke. You guys could guess who that was. Kaito growled and sat waiting for the film to start. (Skipping the film part!) Once the film had finished, Kaito just clenched his hands into a fist. "Slyv! You will ultimately pay for what you did to them!" he angrily shouted at screen. Even though the recording was only five minutes long, it still aggravated him very much (Go figure).

"Kaito-sama!" Orbital spoke as he entered the room.

"What." Kaito asked angrily.

"Ryoga-kun is here" he squeaked.

"Let him in." he mumbled.

Less than three minutes later, Shark appeared outside the doorway. "Oi Kaito! Anything good yet?" he asked impatiently.

"I don't know." He responded sarcastically. "But hey, would you like to a video they sent us?"

"I don't think I want to, but I have a hunch that I have to." He responded.

**Couple of minutes later…**

"How dare they!" Shark yelled.

Kaito stared at him wondering if it was best if he calmed him down or joined him. "I know how you're feeling Ryoga, but calm down!" he spoke.

Ryoga glared at him. "Call me when you discover something." He said before walking out the lab.

Kaito rolled his eyes and took out the disk and started to observe it wondering if somehow they could find a way to them. He suddenly turned around when he saw Misael and Durbe standing behind him. "What do you two need?" He asked a little irritated.

"We're just here to give you this." Durbe said calmly as he handed the book to him and turned around, with Misael following him, and went through the portal they came from.

Kaito stared at the book and was surprised to see what was written on it. He opened the book and started to look through it.

**On a different planet…**

"Hey Haruto! What do you want for breakfast?" Rio asked.

"Is there even anything to eat?" Haruto asked as he ran in.

Rio nodded and guided him to the kitchen. "This place is a lot like a little house." She said. "I was walking, well exploring, around and found this." She said with a smile.

Haruto looked up at her and smiled, "Okay! Rio-san, is it alright if I call you nee-san?" Haruto asked.

'Poor kid, he must really miss his brother, well he is just a kid.' Rio thought. "Why not?" she said with a smile.

Haruto's smiled widened. "Nee-san, can we have pancakes then?"

Rio smiled and nodded and got to work. 'Hmm. Surprisingly they have everything a gourmet chef would have!' Rio thought.

**In a different room…**

"Master Slyv, the captives are doing fine and Kaito and Ryoga have seen the tape." A servant said averting his eyes from his master.

Slyv nodded and dismissed the servant. "Oh what fun, what fun, we'll just see how much fun I'll have when they come here!" he said aloud.

**That's should be all. If you guys think I'm forgetting anything tell me. Oh and before anyone asks where Alit and Gilag went, they went to look for Vector! Anyways I appreciate you guys reading this and read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm really bored so I'm going to update once again! This chapter on the other hand, you will learn about Slyv and there's a surprise added! Hope you guys like this! Sorry for OCC- ness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for fictional characters.**

"Slyv, where are you?" a voice called. He was dressed in dark clothes and a white cloak.

"Over here."Slyv responded.

"Well, looks like Vector screwed something up!" it said.

"Don't say that name to me!" Slyv angrily replied.

"Oh come on, all three of us were so close. Are you still upset over what happened more than centuries ago?" the voice asked.

"Slyvn, I do not want to talk about this right now! Besides it's his fault our parents are dead!" Slyv replied angrily.

"Slyv, you know that our parents sacrificed themselves for us because the villagers feared our strength!" Slyvn replied.

"The villagers wouldn't have feared of us if Vector could have kept his mouth shut!" Slyv replied.

"Then what does this have to involve the Kamishiros and Tenjos then?" Slyvn asked.

"The younger sibling of the Kamishiros has fallen for the Tenjo's eldest son. I am just messing around with them for fun and amusement that number 108 desires and I know that's what you and your number desires as well, brother. In other words, we desire broken hearts and anger. The elder siblings have, let's say they have anger issues or something around that and that right there increases our power, especially in duels."

Slyvn smirked, "True. Number 109 has been waiting anxiously as well."

"Then why question me?"Slyv asked.

"Because I was wondering why you were torturing a couple without me. Anyways, your note to Vector was just a fake?"

"Yes, and giving away our location is exactly what I want. Let's go over the plan once they arrive, shall we?"

Slyvn walked over placed number 109 next to number 108 and started to review their plan.

**In the other room…**

"Nee-san, is there anything to do?" Haruto asked.

"Let's go look around." Rio answered.

Haruto nodded and followed close behind Rio as she opened the doors. Then a door caught their attention, it was covered in jewels and was polished, but the most distinctive feature was the numbers 108 and 109 written on it. Rio gazed down at the little boy. Haruto looked up and nodded. Slowly she opened it and gasped. There was a library, but the walls were painting a tragic story. Haruto tightened his grip on Rio's hand. "Rio, what's this place?"

"I don't know." She said as she closed the doors as they both scurried away from the door to the living room where the front door was located.

Then the front door opened. A person cloaked in dark clothes and a white cloak walked through. "My brother and I have been extremely generous and decided that you guys should have a chance to talk to your families. All for Shlyvn World." And with that he left.

Rio and Haruto were surprised. They looked at each other and lightly smiled. But then, Rio felt a sudden chill go right through her and she collapsed, leaving little Haruto to watch in horror at what just happened. "NEE-SAN!" Then a little screen popped up and there was Kaito's face.

"Haruto! Are alright?" Kaito asked worriedly through the screen.

Haruto nodded and had little tears streaming down his face.

"What's the matter? Where's Rio?" Kaito asked anxiously.

Haruto tilted the screen a little so he could see her.

Kaito gasped lightly, "What happened to her Haruto?"

"That's the problem! I don't know what happened and how to wake her up! I don't even know if she's going to ever wake up!"

Kaito looked at his younger brother who was scared and didn't know what to do. "Haruto, is she still breathing?" he asked in a gentle tone.

Haruto looked at her and walked over to her and nodded to see she was still breathing.

Kaito sighed lightly in relief. "Okay just sit with her until she wakes up and don't worry alright?" he said.

Haruto nodded.

"Where are you?" Kaito asked.

"Somewhere called Shlyvan world." Haruto replied but his attention was still on Rio.

Kaito lightly gasped 'I read that in Vector's past'. "Don't worry Haruto! We're on our way, I promise!" and with that the screen vanished.

Haruto nodded and gently touched Rio's cheek. "Please be alright Rio, Kaito still needs you, please." He quietly said.

**Back on earth…**

Kaito silently growled. 'She better be alright' he thought. He walked over to the computer and contacted Shark and Yuma. "I know where their at come over so we can start planning." He said. He held the recording of his conversation with Haruto and shook his head and sighed.

**Who saw that coming? Thank You to all of you who have been reading! Appreciate it! That's all for now! Hope you read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Okay hard to believe but I made it to chapter 7! I'm happy. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing! Sorry for any OCC-ness –which is normal- everybody! On with the story! P.S if you read chapter 5 but skipped 6, you might want to go back before you read this!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned zexal, Kaito, Rio, and Durbe wouldn't have died. So go figure.**

**On planet Shlyvan…**

Rio slowly opened her eyes "Where am I?" then she realized something, "Haruto where are you?" she exclaimed.

""NEE-SAN! You're okay!" Haruto happily exclaimed, as he was next to her.

"Oh there you are. Of course I am Haruto, but happened?" Rio asked.

"You fainted after the person in weird clothing left. I also got to talk to Kaito, they're on their way! He was really worried about you, you know." Haruto said with a slight smile at the last sentence.

Rio slightly blushed, "Did you get to talk to Ryoga yet?"

Haruto shook his head.

"Oh, well let see how long it's going to take." Rio said with a smile.

**On earth…**

"Ryoga, contact the barians and make sure they bring Vector." Kaito said from the computer.

Ryoga nodded from the other side and hung up.

Kaito walked over to the book and observed it. He opened it once more and peered through it. He smirked, 'Vector, why in the world would you put pictures like this in it?' he thought. Suddenly the door opened.

"Oi Kaito" Ryoga said, "I brought the barians and Yuma, who brought his girlfriend." Ryoga said.

Kaito looked at the group Durbe, Misael, and Alit where standing next to Ryoga while Gilag was carrying Vector. He saw Yuma yelling at Ryoga about Kotori not being his girlfriend. He rolled his eyes and continued looking at the book.

"Hey Kaito!" He saw Alit next to him, "What are you looking at?"

"Vector being an idiot." Kaito said.

Alit tilted his head in a confused way and decided to look at the book and started laughing.

"Alit get up." Durbe said.

"Can't I'm dying of laughter!" Alit said, but two minutes later he got back up.

"What's in there?" Misael asked to Kaito.

"Look for yourself." He bluntly replied tossing the book to Misael.

Misael looked through the pages and some distinctive pictures on some pages and smirked; he handed the book to Durbe and showed him the picture. Durbe bit his lips as Misael handed the book to Gilag, he started laughing and dropped Vector.

"Ouch! To think you said treated 100% safe!" He said.

"Well little Vector see for yourself!" Gilag said handing him the book.

Vector looked at the books and stared at disbelief. "WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET THIS?!" He yelled.

"In your room of course!" Gilag said as he took the book and handed it to Durbe.

"Kaito, any news?" Durbe asked.

"Yes a new video and they're located on planet Shlyvan." He replied.

"Well? Pop in the video then!" Shark exclaimed.

"Orbital!" And he quickly rushed over.

"Y-yes m-master Kaito?" Orbital asked

Kaito handed him the video and motioned him to put it in the TV. "Yes Kaito-sama!" Orbital exclaimed and placed the cd in the tray and everyone waited. Kaito walked out of the room while the video was loading.

"Hey Kaito! Where are you going?" asked an anxious Yuma.

"To pack, and I already watched it, I'm in it in fact." He said and continued walking away with Orbital staying behind to operate the TV.

Yuma, Kotori, Shark, and the five barian emperors watched the conversation Kaito had with Haruto.

"RIO!" Shark exclaimed after the video ended.

"Umm… Shark, you know she can't hear you right?" Yuma said.

"Shut up Yuma!" Shark said.

"It would be best if you leave him alone Yuma. Especially after what he just watched." Durbe said.

"I know." Yuma said to him.

**In Kaito's room…**

Kaito wasn't even packing. He was thinking about Haruto and Rio. 'Slyv is so screwed!' he thought. He started to leave when there was a knock at the door.

"Oi Kaito, can we come in?" Yuma asked from behind the door.

"No, because I'm coming out already." He said as he walked out the door closing the door behind him as he left.

Kaito and Yuma walked back to the lab and saw that everyone was thinking about something. He turned to Vector. "Confess, Now!" he said.

"What is there to confess?" Vector asked. He just received a glare.

Durbe walked over. "Vector. Explain please." Durbe said.

Vector collapsed on the couch, "What do ya want to know?" He asked.

"Planet Shlyvan and Slyv especially!" Kaito spoke with a hint of anger.

"Calm down Kaito." Durbe said. "We will find them." He said.

Kaito sighed and glared at Vector expecting answers.

"Okay. I don't know anything about Shlyvan, but Slyv, I do know a thing or two about him." Vector spoke.

"Like?" Shark asked.

"He's my cousin, he's supposed to be dead, he's a powerful person, he loves broken hearts, seeing people suffer makes him stronger, he's dangerous (Duh), and he wants revenge from me." He spoke.

Shark and Kaito looked at each other. "Well, now we know some people we aren't taking. Those awards belong to Alit, Gilag, and Vector!" he said.

"How come?" asked Alit and Gilag at the same time.

"You two fool around too much." He turned to Vector, "He probably can sense you from 80 million miles away!" he spoke angrily.

"Fine with me!" Vector spoke.

"No, we actually need him Ryoga." Durbe said.

"Fine then! Everybody can come! How's that?" he asked.

"I'm coming as well spoke a new voice. They all turned around.

"Outo-san…" Kaito spoke.

"I'm coming too. Haruto's my son and I have a right to come!" he spoke.

Everyone looked at him and Kaito stepped forward and nodded.

"Thank you Kaito." He spoke.

"Well? Don't just stand there! Let's go!" Kaito said.

"Right! Hey astral? Can we use your airship?" Yuma asked.

Astral nodded.

Everyone ran behind Yuma, who was following Kaito, who was running to the top.

**Ending here! Sorry if anyone was too OCC. Anyways read and review. Like I promised a certain someone, I will get Vector back! Anyways can't say read and review because, well you already read! So review please! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay everyone I'm so sorry for the delay, I won't be able to update often once I start school again! Anyways read on!**

**At the roof of Heartland tower…**

"Droite, Gauche? What are you guys doing here?" Yuma asked excitedly and confused at the same time.

"Dr. Faker contacted us that Haruto and Shark's sibling was kidnapped by someone." Gauche explained.

"Oh, so that means you're coming along?" Yuma asked.

"Yuma, if we weren't coming, why would we be waiting for you guys on the roof?" Gauche asked.

"Just making sure!" Yuma said, and with that, they were teleported into the ship.

"Hey Shark!" Gauche asked waiting for his attention, "Show us a picture of your sis!" he said.

Shark growled and motioned for him to walk over. Gauche motioned Droite to follow him. Shark showed them a picture of her and walked away.

"Gauche, why do you think Kaito is so quiet?" Droite asked worriedly.

"He's always like that, isn't he?" Gauche responded.

"True, I'm going to go talk to him." Droite said.

"Me too." Gauche responded.

Droite rolled her eyes as they walked towards Kaito who was at the corner of the ship just leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Oi Kaito! Long time no see!" Gauche said.

Kaito looked at him and said, "Yes, long time no see."

"Kaito, is everything all right?" Droite asked worriedly.

Kaito shifted his attention to her. "Hmm… my brother is kidnapped. What gave that away?" he asked sarcastically.

Droite looked at him, 'Something isn't right… He isn't acting like himself'.

"Oi Kaito!" Yuma said. "Come over here and check it out!"

Kaito looked at Droite and Gauche and walked towards Yuma.

"Gauche, why do you think they kidnapped Shark's sister?" Droite asked.

"I dunno. But let's ask Kaito later." Gauche responded.

**On Shlyvan world…**

Two soldiers enter the room. Haruto ran towards Rio and gripped her tightly. "Nee-san, w-what's going on?" he asked in a low voice.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"Come with us!" the soldiers said unanimously.

Rio and Haruto looked at each other and slowly made their way towards them. Then, they were guided into a cell. "You will be staying here for a while." They said as they chained them to the wall.

"Why are we staying here?" Rio asked.

"Your friends are fast approaching." One guard said as they both left.

Rio looked at Haruto and motioned for him to come over and hugged him. "Nee-san, is everything alright?" Haruto asked.

"Yes it is." She said. 'Oh Haruto, Kaito will have to make one of the worst decisions of his life and I can't bear to see what will happen!'

"Nee-san, what's wrong? Did you see something when you fainted?" Haruto asked.

Rio was just beginning to realize that tears were streaming down her face. She quickly wiped them away. "Everything's fine Haruto. I just had to release some of my emotions!" she said as cheerily as she could.

Haruto stared at her and knew deep down that she was lying. Haruto just sighed and hugged her in the dark cell they were in.

**Back on the airship…**

"Kaito, do you know why Shark's sis was kidnapped?" Droite asked.

"First of all, her name is Rio and second of all I don't feel like explaining it to you right now." Kaito said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Why so irritated Kaito? Do you like her or something?" Gauche asked. He smirked, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"She is not my girlfriend and I do not like her." Kaito exclaimed with a stern look on his face.

"Haha! First sign of love, denial! Young love! I just love it!" he said.

"They aren't in love Gauche!" Droite said harshly.

"Okay okay, if he doesn't want to admit it, yet, we'll see!" He said with a laugh and ran off before he could see the looks he was going to receive.

Droite rolled her eyes and placed her hands on Kaito's shoulder. "I'm sorry about him." She said with a smile and walked away. Then she walked over to Durbe, "Durbe-kun do you know why Kaito is acting this way?" He shook his head and just handed her his copy of the note, that he wrote himself, so she could read it. Droite widened her eyes and in anger and surprise she handed the note back to him and stormed off. 'We'll see about that, I am not losing Kaito to her!'

**Okay short chapter! I know I know, I'll make them longer when I have time! Anyways review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Seems like I might be able to update more than I think! XD that's a good thing, for me at least, I want to thank Durbe the Barian for reading and reviewing all my chapters and this story! It's an awesome confidant boost! Really appreciate it, anyways on with the story! Sorry for any OCC- ness!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my fictional ideas and OCC-ness!**

**On the airship…**

"Oi Durbe! We're here, I think! Hey this place looks a lot like the Barian world except that it seems a little creepy from up here! Oh never mind, just a rock." Yuma shouted from the steering wheel.

"Since when where you in charge of driving us?" Shark asked.

Yuma remained silent and then smiled, "I don't know! Why?"

Shark tched, "I don't want your crash landing to be the reason why I die!"

Yuma ignored his statement and gazed out the window in front of him.

Droite stared at Kaito, who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, and gazed back to Gauche who was laughing with Alit and Gilag about something. 'Ugh, I want to be with Kaito, but how can I if 'she' keeps getting in the way?' she sighed irritated and went to go sit down.

**On Shlyvan world…**

Rio looked up and gasped. "Haruto! Where are you!" she asked in a worried tone.

"Right here!" Haruto said reaching his hand out to her.

"Oh, has Kaito arrived yet?" she said.

"No." Haruto said. 'Why does she keep asking? She's just like Kaito! She won't tell me the truth!'

Rio nodded and looked away. "Kaito…" she whispered to herself.

Haruto shook his head and sighed lightly. 'Kaito…'

**Back on the airship…**

"Yuma, any sign of Shlyvan world yet?" Dr. Faker asked.

"Um… no, I mean a whole lot of stars but yeah." Yuma said groggily.

"How about you get some sleep and I'll take it from here." Durbe said as he walked towards him.

Yuma nodded and headed towards Kotori and placed his head on her lap and fell asleep immediately.

Dr. Faker turned towards his son (who looked like he was sleeping, since he was leaning against a wall), then to Droite (who was asleep on a bench), at Gauche (who was still talking with Alit, Gilag, and now Vector included), and Shark (who was mumbling something quietly to himself). He sighed and turned around but then, bumped into someone, "Oh! I'm sorry… Misael, right?"

Misael nodded and walked towards Durbe, who was steering the ship, and looked backed to everyone. 'Something isn't right…' When he was standing next to his fellow barian, "Durbe, something isn't right. Everything's running smoothly- too smoothly. If Shlyvan world is so strong, why haven't we seen any signs of them? We've been out in space for about six hours now and we still haven't seen any sign of them at all!" he whispered loudly.

"I don't know, but if something this long they can be up to anything Misael, so keep an eye out for anything weird." He said.

"Like everyone on this ship?" he suggested sarcastically.

"Misael, you know exactly what I mean."

Misael smirked and walked away.

**Back on Shlyvan world…**

"Is it time to bring the two from the ship here yet?" Slyvn asked.

"Yes it is." He said with a wide smirk.

The brothers looked up at the sky, they held out their two numbers, which were glowing furiously, out to the sky, "By the power of Chaos and destruction, we demand that Kaito Tenjo and Ryoga Kamishiro to be brought down to our world, not letting anyone else follow!" they spoke unanimously.

**Back on the airship…**

Kaito opened his eyes and saw a wisp of black smoke surround him as he looked around.

"KAITO!" Droite yelled as she saw what was happening (she had just woken up), she ran to him but it was too late, he vanished into thin air.

"Shark!" Yuma shouted (Yes, he's up too) from the other side of the room as Shark vanished as well.

**That's all now! Kinda already ruined the cliffhanger so, any questions? Probably, review everyone! F.Y.I: This story's going to end soon and I want your suggestions if you guys would like to add anything to this story! You know, just to make this story longer! Review please! :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay everyone! I need your opinion, anyone think I should write a duel? I was supposed to ask in a previous chapter, but edited it out since I didn't know how. If you would like me to, please say so and give any tips at all. Okay on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for all the things in my mind!**

**On the airship…**

"KAITO!" Droite screamed once more.

"Lady, would you mind if you would just stop screaming his name?" Misael asked irritated.

Droite glared at him and looked away with a scowl. "I just-"

"Hey guys! We've been able to find the coordinates to Shlyvan world when they took Kaito and Shark!" Yuma said happily. (Not because Shark and Kaito were taken, but that they had the coordinates.)

"That's great!" Gauche said excitedly. He turned to Droite and looked down and smiled glumly. 'Droite, what will it take to show you that I'm the one for you? I knew bringing you here was a terrible idea.'

"Hey Gauche!" Gauche turned around and saw Gilag and Alit motioning for him to come to them.

**Outside of Shlyvan Castle…**

"Where in the world am I?" Kaito spoke aloud and gasped when he saw what shape the clouds were forming.

**At Shlyvan Castle…**

"Ahh. They've arrived I see, sadly the older Kamishiro sibling will probably be found by the group." Slyv said.

"Yes, but we still get the Tenjo." Slyvn said with a smirk on his face.

Slyv just smirked in return. He held up number 108 and matched his number to the cloud shape that was forming and cackled.

**In the prison…**

"Haruto, was it just me or did you feel that as well?" Rio said while wishing she could look out the window, but sadly, there weren't any.

"I felt that too." Haruto said with a yawn.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Rio said with a smile.

Just before Haruto could nod, Rio spoke and her eyes turned green.

Haruto stepped back and looked at her. "Nee-san?"

"The numbers time to rise will come soon leaving despair and sadness everywhere it goes, causing their strength to increase dramatically, but the only thing that can stop them and that is love." She said, her eyes changing back to normal and she slowly crumpled to the ground.

"Nee-san!" Haruto said as he ran over to her. "Are you okay?" he asked

Rio slowly opened her eyes, "Haruto, are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that!" he said enveloping her in a hug.

Rio smiled and returned the hug. "I don't remember, but I'm alright, right?" she said.

Haruto broke away from the hug and examined her. 'She looks alright, but does she feel?'

"C'mon go to sleep alright?" Rio said with a smile.

Haruto softly smiled and fell asleep next to her.

'Haruto, if only I could tell you, but I don't need you worrying about me like Kaito and Ryoga.' She thought to herself.

**Back on the airship…**

"Hey! We're here!" Yuma said happily.

Durbe slowly landed the airship and they slowly exited the ship.

"Hey is it just mean or is that someone over there!" Kotori shouted.

Everyone saw the figure and nodded, and ran up to whoever it may be. Turns out it was Shark.

"Oi Shark! You alright buddy?" Yuma asked anxiously to his friend who appeared to be tired.

"Don't go to the castle, danger is coming. Especially you Durbe! We don't need you to die!" Shark said before passing out.

"Get him inside the ship and we'll all stay with him until he awakes." Durbe said. Gilag lifted him up as they all headed back to the ship.

"Why aren't we going?" asked Misael.

"Because, I respect his choices." And with that he ran after Gilag.

'Typical Durbe.' Misael thought as he too, ran after Gilag.

**Okay won't update for a while until I get enough help with the next chapter and decide if I'm going to add a duel or not. I'm still open for suggestions if you guys want me to add anything. Review please! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay everyone, I've decided to write the duel! Thanks everyone for giving me advice, so hope you like! This will probably be my longest chapter yet!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my fictional stuff!**

**On the airship…**

"Uggh… where in the world am I?" Shark moaned aloud.

"You're on the airship Ryoga." Durbe said. "What was that about? When you said not to go?"

Shark looked away from his friend and remembered his talk to Rio (theoretically).

***Flash back!***

"What the heck? How in the-" Shark stopped when he saw a familiar figure standing next to him.

"RIO! Are you-" Shark started.

Rio put her hands on his lip. "Ryoga, I want you to tell everyone on the airship to not come after us! Slyv is preparing something and I know it involves one of us dying! So please don't come! I know you want to save me, but I can't risk Haruto's life, please. Please tell Kaito I'm sorry." And with that she kissed him on the cheek as she slowly watched him sink to the ground with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Kaito…" she said with vanishing.

***Flash back over!***

"Ryoga! Ryoga! You there?" Gauche asked.

Shark blinked out of his trail of thoughts and explained everyone the whole entire flashback. After he had Finished Dr. Faker walked away with leaving everyone else with puzzling and sad thoughts flowing through their minds. Shark looked around and something wasn't right, "Where's Kaito?"

"Wasn't he with you?" Kotori asked.

Shark stared at her. "Wasn't he with you?"

"Nope! He was kidnapped with you wasn't?" Vector asked.

Shark widened his eyes and realized something. "We got-"

"No, we cannot go. I will not allow all of you guys to go and risk all your lives and endanger them even more!" Dr. Faker said.

"So-"Shark started.

"We would be better off trying to communicate with them, instead of trying to risk everyone's lives Ryoga. Everyone's lives will be in more danger if we try to go rescue them. Besides, you have to learn to trust Kaito. Am I right?" Durbe said trying to calm his friend down.

Shark stared at him and stomped off to a corner and sat there. Durbe sighed, 'At least I tried. Rio, be alright.'

**Inside Shlyvan Castle…**

Rio woke up and looked around her. Haruto wasn't with her and she was hanging from a cliff, with chains wrapped around her body, over some kind of substance she couldn't identify. She looked around and gasped when she saw Haruto. He was still sound asleep and was in a cage now. She sighed with relief and she heard a sound. Someone appeared through the door.

"Ah, Rio Kamishiro. How are you feeling?" the voice asked.

She stared at the figure. 'I heard this voice before, where?'

"Might answer where you have heard my voice my ice queen?" The man said removing his cloak that was covering his face revealing a face similar to Vector when he was in a barian form, except he had piercing red eyes and a sly smirk on his face. His white hair had gray and some red crimson streaks flowing through his hair. He also didn't have the symbols showing that he was a barian.

"Slyv? And what do you mean by _your_ ice queen?" she said glaring into his eyes but something caused her to look away.

"Nice guess, now would you like to meet my friend?" Slyv asked with a smirk ignoring her question.

"Am I allowed to say no?" she said sarcastically.

"Nope, now meet my brother Slyvn." He said.

Slyvn appeared through the doorway and bowed. He removed his dark cloak and Rio immediately noticed his features. He looked a lot like his brother, but was still different. His eyes were a majestic purple and instead of having crimson red flowing through his hair, his hair was the color of fire. The fiery hair reminded her of her accident and she winced a little.

"Slyv, I will go and head to my position and with that he left.

Slyv watched as his brother walked away. He walked towards a dark throne with flowing movements of magma flowing throne and sat on it.

"Now, all we have to do is wait for Kaito and the show can begin!" Slyv yelled with his voice booming through the room.

**Outside of the castle…**

Kaito observed the building and noticed the gates that were left opened. He cautiously made his way through. Then he heard a voice scream that was similar to Rio's voice echoing through the halls and he knew immediately which direction where she was located. He ran towards the room and without think opened the door.

"Ahh, Kaito! We've been waiting!" Slyv said from his throne.

"You monster! Let my brother and Rio go!" he shouted.

"Ooo, short temper hu? Well, look around for yourself!" Slyv said with a wide smirk.

Kaito immediately noticed something was wrong. He saw Haruto in a cage. "Haruto!" Haruto immediately awoke when he heard his name and gasped when he saw his Nii-san. "NII-SAN!" he screamed.

"Haruto!" he said and then realized something 'Where's Rio?' He looked up and widened his eyes. "RIO! Are you alright?" No response.

"Don't worry about her! We just knocked her out so things would run more smoothly." Slyv said with a shrug.

"How dare you hurt her! If you wanted me, that would have been easy to ask for! Just leave those two out of this!" Kaito exclaimed trying to keep his cool.

"Then where's the fun in that?" Slyv asked. "Now make your choice! The girl or your little brother!"

Kaito froze. Both choices were near impossible but if-

"Kaito…" Rio slowly said. Her eyes opened a little.

"Rio! Are you alright?"Kaito asked.

She smiled a small smile. "Take Haruto and just leave! I don't- don't need you to save me! Just take him and leave! He's still growing up, take him back home. I don't need you to worry about me!" Rio said softly.

Kaito stared at her in shock. "But, I'm not leaving you behind!" he shouted.

"Just go! I will be all right Kaito!" Rio exclaimed softly.

Kaito shook his head. "Either you come or we don't go." He said.

"Please come with us Nee-san! We can't leave you here in this place!" Haruto said.

"Haruto… Kaito-"but stopped midway and slowly closed her eyes and was still.

"Rio!' the brothers both exclaimed together.

"What did you do?" Haruto asked worriedly.

"Don't worry she'll be fine! For now at least!" he said with a smirk.

Kaito growled. "Release my little brother and I'll duel for Rio!" he said.

Slyv laughed. "Okay, but if you lose, she goes bye-bye!" he said and started laughing. "Open the cage!"

Haruto watched as the bars slowly started to vanquish away from his sight. He ran towards his brother and hugged him tightly. "Nii-san, please save Rio-san. She's taken good care of me." He said to his brother as he remembered what he and Rio did while they were captured.

"Don't worry Haruto. I'll win for sure." Kaito said comforting his brother.

Haruto smiled. "Okay."

"Let's duel!" Slyv said.

"Go photon transformation!" Kaito said.

Haruto gasped. "But Nii-san"

"Don't worry Haruto!" Kaito said before he faced his opponent.

"Okay if you insist!" Slyv said with a shrug and one of his eyes turned green.

[4000/4000]

"DUEL!" they shouted.

"I'll start first!" Kaito said.

"First I activate 'Photon Sanctuary'! It allows me two summon two photon tokens in defense mode! Next, I'll tribute these two tokens to special summon, 'Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon'! I'll end with a face down and end my turn!" Kaito said.

"My turn! First I activate 'Darkness coming' it allows me to summon two level four dark attribute monsters in defense mode! And I chose 'Surgio the lost' and 'Sulver the pain'! Next I activate 'multiple monsters of Darkness'! It makes two copies of any dark attribute monsters that I have on the field! Then I activate 'Level 8 darkness'! This card allows me to turn three dark attribute monsters to level eight! I chose my two 'Surgio the lost' and one 'Sulver the pain'. Next I overlay my two 'Surgio the lost' and one 'Sulver the pain' to build the overlay network to exceed summon number 108: hatred dragon of destruction!" Slyv said.

Haruto looked at the almighty beast. 'Nii-san be careful!'

"Next I activate 'Sulver the pain's' special ability! When any exceed monster is on the field, I can special summon another one from my deck! Come on out 'Sulver the pain'! I activate its special ability again! Come on out 'Sulver the pain'! Next I overlay my three 'Sulver the pain' to build the overlay network to exceed summon 'The fallen Ice queen of destruction'!" Slyv said.

**Alright cliffhanger! Phew much longer chapter! How was that? Not bad right? Sorry if anyone's confused! If anyone needs to know, no one will die just a reminder to any of you who are panicking! Longer chapter, now I'm tired. I'll continue the duel tomorrow. Until then review! P.S: I'm still taking any ideas you guys would like me to add!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Like I promised! I'll continue this tomorrow! Anyways the reason I update so fast, I get less homework than I thought and since it's a weekend, I get to update even more, especially when I'll be at home all day, again. Anyways on with the chapter!**

**List of monsters attack and defense points:**

'Surgio the lost': 200 attack points and 1900 defense points. Effect: this card cannot be destroyed by an effect monster by battle or attack. Battle damage is applied normally.

'Sulver the pain': 800 attack points and 1500 defense points. Effect: When there is an exceed monster on the field, special summon a 'Sulver the pain' from your hand or deck.

'Number 108: Hatred Dragon of destruction': 2900 attack points and 2500 defense points. Effect: Detach one overlay unit to destroy one monster or card on the field. This card cannot declare an attack that turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.

'Fallen Ice Queen of Destruction': 2000 attack points and 1500 defense points. Effect: When another card is targeted for an attack, detach one overlay unit and let this card take its place instead. This card will not be destroyed using this effect. Battle damage will be applied naturally.

**Disclaimer: I only own the fictional characters and cards.**

**[4000-Kaito/ 4000-Slyv]**

Kaito widened his eyes 'Fallen Ice Queen of Destruction'? 'Why in the world does he have a card that looks almost exactly like Rio?'

"Wondering how I got this card?" Slyv asked.

Kaito glared at him.

"I'll be taking that as a yes, while she was our captive, I managed to make a card resembling her. I thought you would like it!" Slyv said.

Kaito growled.

"Anyways it's still my turn! Due to the effect of 'multiple monsters of darkness', I'm not allow to attack this turn! So I end my turn!" Slyv said with a small smirk. 'I dare him to attack.'

"It's my turn, draw! First I normal summon 'Galaxy Knight' from my hand. Next, I use my Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon to attack 'Number 108'-" Kaito said.

"I activate 'Number 108: Hatred Dragon of Destruction's' special ability! By detaching one overlay unit, I can destroy one monster on the field!" Slyv intercepted.

Kaito watched as his mighty dragon was sent to the grave. "I activate 'Galaxy Knight's' special ability! When 'Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon' is in the graveyard, I can special summon it in defense position, but 'Galaxy Knight' loses 1000 attack points till the end phase. I end my turn."

"Okay my turn! I activate 'Ritual Summon of Dragon of Doom'! This card allows me to special summon that card from my deck so come on out 'Dragon of Doom'! [2700 attack points and 2300 defense points] Next I activate the field card spell 'The darkened side'! All dark attribute monsters gain 100 attack points for every dark monster on the field other than itself! Due to number 108's effect, I can't attack if I activated its effect, so I end my turn with that!" Slyv said.

**Back on the airship…**

"It would be accurate to say that someone is dueling on this planet right now!" Astral said

"Kaito?" Yuma suggested.

"It is most likely that his is challenging Slyv for Rio and Haruto." Astral said.

Then a screen popped up, revealing the duel that Kaito and Slyv were having.

"Hey everybody! Come here!" Yuma shouted, seconds later everybody was watching the screen revealing Kaito's and Slyv's duel.

"Kaito! Will he be alright? Wait, why is he using photon transformation? He knows-" Droite started.

"He'll be fine Droite, don't worry alright!" Gauche said with a smile.

Droite looked at her companion and smiled softly at him and looked back to the screen with a sad smile. 'Why Kaito? Why are you so willing to endanger your own life, for hers? You said you didn't like her, but are you sure?'

**Back inside Shlyvan castle…**

Rio slowly opened her eyes and saw that Kaito was dueling Slyv. "Kaito! I told you to leave I don't-"

"Yes you do! I told you that either you left with us or you didn't leave at all!" Kaito replied then returning his focus onto his opponent.

"Kaito…" Rio said softly.

"Now I activate 'Photon World' (When a "Photon" monster is Normal or Special Summoned: Inflict damage to all players that do not control a "Photon" monster equal to the summoned monster's level× 100.) Next I normal summon 'Photon Thrasher' and I activate 'Photon World's' effect!" Kaito said.

**[4000- 3600- Slyv]**

"Then I use 'Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon' to attack 'Dragon of Doom'!" Kaito said.

"I activate 'Fallen Ice Queen of Destruction's' special ability! By detaching an overlay unit, this card can take 'Dragon of Doom's' place!"

Slyv watched as 'The Fallen Ice Queen of destruction' take 'Dragon of Doom's' place. Then the three boys there and everybody heard someone scream in pain. It was Rio.

"Rio! Are you alright?" Kaito asked.

"What's wrong Nee-san?" Haruto asked worriedly.

"I d-don't know… I just felt this blast of energy and that's all." Rio said weakly.

Slyv laughed, "You know, when you attack 'The Fallen Ice Queen of destruction', Rio will feel the pain not me!"

Kaito widened his eyes and gazed back at Rio.

**[3600-2600- Slyv]**

"I'll tell you a secret, there's no way you can save her! If I lose, she falls with me and if you lose, she falls with you!" Slyv cackled.

Kaito kept his gaze on Rio and looked away with his eyes shut.

"Nii-san! Stay strong! We will rescue her!" Haruto said from the side lines.

Kaito stared at his brother and nodded confidently. "I set one card and end my turn."

"Okay my turn! I draw! I activate 'Darkness multiplier' it allows me to special summon two level four dark attribute monsters! So come on out 'Ralph the weakened [1500 attack points and 400 defense points]' and 'Anarchy the killer level 4 [1800 attack points and 200 defense points]'. Next I activate 'Overlay boost'! This card allows me to 'Ralph the weakened' and 'Anarchy the killer' to become overlay units for 'The Fallen Ice Queen of destruction [2 - 4 overlay units]'! Next I equip 'Wings of Pure Darkness [this card is targeted by a spell, trap, or card effect, destroy this card instead]' to 'The Fallen Ice Queen of destruction'! I then end my turn." Slyv said with a smirk.

"My turn, draw! First a normal summon 'Photon Pirate' and activate 'Photon world's' effect!" Kaito said.

**[2600- 2300- Slyv]**

"Then I activate 'Double summon'! This card allows me to summon once more! I tribute my 'Photon Thrasher' and 'Photon Pirate' to summon 'Photon Caesar'! Next I overlay my 'Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon', 'Galaxy Knight', and 'Photon Caesar' to build the overlay network! I exceed summon 'Neo Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon'! I detach an overlay unit to detach all overlay units of my opponent's monsters-" Kaito said before getting interrupted.

"Trap activate! 'Shining Dark savior [When any dark attribute monsters are targeted by a card effect, Pay 1500 life points to negate the effect of the card and if it's an exceed monster, send it's overlay units to the grave.]'

**[2300- 800- Slyv]**

"I end my turn." Kaito said with a scowl.

"I activate 'Life points refill' this card allows me to gain life points equal to my weakest monster's attack points!" Slyv said

**[800- 2800- Slyv]**

"Next I activate 'Invincible battle'! During my battle phase, my monsters will not be destroyed by card effects and by battle; damage calculation will be applied normally! 'The Fallen Ice Queen of destruction' attack 'Neo Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon'!" Slyv said.

**Back on the airship…**

"Is he insane? He's going to take serious battle damage!" Yuma shouted at the screen.

"Yuma, whenever he gets battle damage from 'The Fallen Ice Queen of destruction' Rio will get the damage." Astral said.

"So he's just trying to hurt Rio?" Yuma asked.

"It would appear so." Astral said.

**Back to the duel.**

Slyv watched as 'The Fallen Ice Queen of destruction' attacked 'Neo Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon'. Then they heard Rio scream in pain once more.

**[2800- 500- Slyv]**

"Rio!" Kaito shouted.

"I'm o-okay K-kaito don't worry about m-me just win t-the-" but couldn't finished because she had passed out.

"Rio!" Kaito shouted

'Ahh keep on getting angry Kaito! Make me stronger!' Slyv thought with a smirk.

**Okay I'm ending here. This took like 2 hours yet it's so little. Oh well. Duel continues in the next chapter! Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another update for the day! Probably because I won't be able to update tomorrow, so another update on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the fictional characters and their cards. The plot too.**

**[4000- Kaito/ 500- Slyv]**

"Nee-san!" Haruto screamed. He turned to his brother, 'Nii-san, win for Rio-san!'

"Slyv, you will pay dearly for what you have done!" Kaito yelled at Slyv.

Slyv chuckled, "I'm not dumb you know. I activate 'Life points of truth'! This card allows me to gain life points equal of one monster on the field! I choose 'Neo Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon!'

**[500- 5000- Slyv]**

"Turn end." Slyv said with a smirk.

Kaito growled, "It's my turn now! I activate 'Mythical Space Typhoon' on 'Wings of pure Darkness'!" Kaito said.

"Eh. I didn't even need that card anyways." Slyv said.

"I end my turn." Kaito said with a scowl. His eyes moved to Rio. 'Rio, if you can hear me please get up.'

"I draw! I activate 'Spell Reborn'! This card allows me to pick a card from my grave and use it once more. On the downside though, spells and traps are allowed to be used now. Well I bring back 'Invincible battle'! You know what happens next! I use 'The Fallen Ice Queen of destruction' to attack 'Neo Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon'!" Slyv said.

"Trap activate! 'Dimensional Prison'! When an opponent's monster declares an attack, I can target that monster and banish that target!" Kaito said.

"What! How could you?" Slyv said angrily.

They watched as 'The Fallen Ice Queen of destruction' was banished.

"Fine let the real-" Slyv but was interrupted when he heard something. His eyes widened. Kaito followed his gaze.

Rio's chains were breaking, but not by her. Something was breaking them, Haruto gasped. "Nii-san! Look closely!"

Kaito realized what was happening. The mark of the galaxy master.

"Nii- san! 'Galaxy eyes Photon dragon' he's-" Haruto started but stopped.

They watched as a swirl of galaxy enveloped her. Then the ribbon of galaxy slowly faded away and saw the remains of the broken chains. Rio was gently laid on the cliff but she was still unconscious. They then heard a screech from the one and only 'Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon' as it faded away slowly. 'The Fallen Ice Queen of destruction' was gone.

"What? No, this isn't possible!" Slyv shouted.

"Looks like you lose." Kaito said.

Slyv looked through his hands and looked away. 'I'm sorry brother…' "I end my turn."

"I draw! I activate 'Overlay Unit Reborn'! I bring back my 'Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon' and 'Photon Caesar'! Then 'Photon World's' effect activates! You take 1600 points of damage!" Kaito said.

**[5000- 3400- Slyv]**

"First I activate 'Photon Trident' on Photon Caesar! Next I use 'Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon' to attack number 108 and I banish both of them! Next I use 'Neo Galaxy eyes Photon Dragon' to attack 'Dragon of Doom'!" Kaito said.

**[3400- 1800- Slyv]**

"Finally I use 'Photon Caesar' to attack you directly!" Kaito said.

**[1800- 0- Slyv]**

Haruto watched his brother defeat Slyv and smiled 'Great job Nii-san.'

Slyv laid there on the ground starring at the walls. "Nice job Tenjo. You have not defeated me yet! I will have my revenge! Remember if I go down, she goes down as well!" Then a portal opened and in went Slyv.

Rio slowly woke up. "Kaito!" She yelled from atop of the cliff.

Kaito looked towards and noticed something terribly wrong. There was a crack slowly heading towards Rio, and if she fell, she would fall into the dangerous liquid below her. "Rio!" Kaito yelled as he made his way up to the cliff. She slowly looked around and realized but it was too late. She fell. "RIO!" Kaito yelled.

"Kaito! I'm still here!" Rio yelled.

Kaito ran towards the edge and saw Rio dangling from the little ledge she was holding. Kaito took a grab of one of her hands. "Hold on while I pull you up!" Kaito said, but he knew he was slowly losing himself as well.

Rio shook her head. "Kaito, let me go. I don't need you to fall in with me!" Rio said with tears slowly appearing.

"I promised to not leave and that's exactly what I'm doing!" Kaito said to her.

Rio slowly shook her head. "Well it looks like you're going to be losing that promise." She said.

"NO! I am not letting you go!" Kaito yelled down to her.

Then a portal opened and out Slyvn. He walked over to the two. He offered his hand out to Kaito. Kaito stared at him. "Look, to continue tormenting you, we need you alive do we?" Slyvn said.

"Nii-san please accept his help! I don't want to lose you both of you!" Haruto said who also had tears in his eyes.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you." Kaito murmured as he took his hand.

"Wouldn't think of it." Slyvn said as he helped them up.

"Slyvn… thank you." Rio said slowly.

"No problem, my brother wants you two die together in about ten seconds." Slyvn said quickly as he left through a portal.

Haruto ran towards Rio and Kaito. "What did he mean-" he started but was interrupted when slowly the debris started to fall.

***earlier as Slyv went into the portal***

Slyv wanted them buried alive. He had placed bombs surrounding the castle and activated them just as soon Haruto was with them. "Take that my two!" Slyv exclaimed as he pressed the button triggering the bombs.

***back to the room***

Rio and Kaito looked at each other. Kaito scooped Haruto as the debris started to quickly fall. They made it around a corner when Rio tripped over a rock and landed on a piece of glass. She quickly said not wanting to worry Kaito anymore. As they made they made it out, they watched as the remainder of the castle collapse.

Haruto fumbled out of Kaito's grip. Kaito gently placed him down. They continued walking away from the debris. Kaito realized that Rio was walking very slowly. He walked gently tapped Haruto's shoulder motioning for him to stop. "Rio, are you alright?"

Rio looked up to him and quickly nodded- too quickly.

Kaito lifted her up and placed her on the ground. He removed her stockings and widened his eyes. There was a gash on her leg and it was lightly bleeding. "Rio, when did this happen?" Kaito asked.

Rio remained silent and looked away.

Haruto stepped back a couple of feet and sat there watching the two.

"Rio, tell me." Kaito said

"She turned back to him, "I fell while we were running in the castle."

Kaito looked at her and shook his head. "Are you going to able to walk?"

She looked at her leg and shrugged. "Maybe, is the Photon Transformation going to have a toll on your body?"

Kaito looked at her. "Hopefully not. It hasn't shown any affect me yet, so I should be good." He said softly. He helped her up as they started walking, Rio was still walking slowly and she was holding her screams in her mouth. Kaito gazed back to her and walked over and scooped her up in his arms as they made their way to the ship.

**At the airship…**

Kaito put Rio down as Shark ran up to her and wrapped her in a hug. Kaito was also surprised to see Dr. Faker walking towards him and Haruto. Haruto ran up to Dr. Faker and hugged him. Kaito watched as Haurto hugged their father. Then he felt someone hugging him from behind. He turned around and was surprised to that it was Rio. Shark stared at the two and was about to interject, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let those two be Ryoga." Durbe slowly said.

Shark stared at him and rolled his eyes and walked away. Durbe turned to the two, "I'm glad you're doing alright Rio." He said with a smile but ran towards an arguing Misael and Vector.

Dr. Faker took Haruto to the bathroom so Haruto could clean up a little bit, which left the two alone.

There was silence until Rio broke it with a question.

"Kaito, why didn't you leave me when I asked you to?" Rio asked.

Kaito remained silent, and looked at her. "After what you had done for Haruto, I owed you back." He said.

She smiled and she looked at him with a sly smile.

"What?" he asked.

"Haruto gave something away that you had a little crush on me, don't you?" Rio asked slyly.

Kaito looked away from her.

"Tell me Kaito." She said.

He looked at her. "Out of all the questions you can ask me right now, you have to pick that one."

Rio nodded her head. "Answer Kaito." She said.

Kaito sighed lightly. "I do." He said softly.

She smiled, "I do too, you know." She said with a small smile.

"Now can I ask you another question?" Rio asked.

Kaito nodded.

"What do you think Ryoga's reaction if we kissed?" she asked.

He looked at her. "Probably very angry."

"Let's test that theory out." She said and leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Kaito! Are you alright?" Droite asked.

The two quickly broke away and looked down. Kaito turned to her. "I'm alright thank you." Kaito said. Rio looked at Droite and Kaito and looked down. "I'm sorry!" she said as she ran pace Droite and went inside. Kaito looked at Droite and ran after Rio.

Droite turned to him sadly. 'Kaito… you really do like her…' she looked away and sat on a bench hidden in a corner.

"What's wrong?" Droite looked up and blinked when she saw Gauche.

"It's _her. _She keeps taking him away from me!" She said.

He sat down next to her. "You still have me Droite." He said softly.

"Hey is everybody onboard?" Yuma asked.

Kotori nodded her head as they headed back home.

**Inside a medical room (just pretend)…**

"Rio! Why are you crying?" Kaito asked her once he caught up to her.

"I had no idea! I'm so sorry! I didn't know there were something in between you two!" she said.

He bent down. "There isn't anything between me and her, I promise." He said. "She has Gauche trying to get her anyways."

She brightened. "Okay."

**Okay long chapter! Who likes? Anyways I'm stopping here because I got a question for you guys! Should Rio and Kaito go on a double date and with which couple if they do? I was thinking about Droite and Gauche but I'll leave that for you guys to choose. Please review! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, enjoy the chapter all! Possibly that there will be a sequel! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Zexal. If I did, why in the world isn't diamondshipping canon?**

**At the airship, wherever the gang is…**

"Gauche and Droite, would you two like two stay over at the tower until you two leave?" Dr. Faker asked.

"Sure." Gauche said with a grin and walked over to Droite. "We're going to be staying at Heartland Tower for a while alright? Think of it as a vacation for a while okay." Gauche said.

Droite nodded her head and gazed out the window.

Gauche lightly sighed.

"Hey Gauche! May I talk to you in private for a while?" Haruto asked with a small smile as he ran towards him.

"Sure Haruto." Gauche said. He gazed back towards Droite and walked towards Haruto who was motioning for him to follow him in a dark hall and realized something. "Where's Kaito?"

"With Rio-san!" Haruto said with a grin on his face.

"Well, what did you want to talk to me about?" Gauche asked.

"Well, I want Nii-san to go out on a date with Rio-san, but he's really stubborn sometimes and kind of shy in that kind of area. So I was wondering if you could ask Droite on a date and ask Nii-san to go on a double date!" Haruto said.

Gauche thought about. "I'll try, bye!"

**In the medical room…**

Kaito was gently tending to Rio's cut as she was watching him.

"Hey Kaito! Would-" Gauche started but stopped when he realized that Rio was with him. He received stares from the two of them.

Rio looked towards Gauche and looked back to Kaito. She smiled, "Kaito, I think you wrapped my knee enough." She said with a light giggle. Kaito looked at her knee and was about to say something but she beat him to it. "I'll let you two boys talk." She said with a smile as she walked out of the room closing the door as she walked out.

"What do you want Gauche?" Kaito asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a double date with me and Droite on Saturday." Gauche said simply.

"No." Kaito replied.

"C'mon it's just a little dinner and a movie what's wrong with that?" Gauche asked and then thought of something. "Unless, you're too much of a coward to ask a single lady on a date or we can even call it a hangout if you like that." Gauche said with a smirk.

Kaito glared at him and sighed. "You know, you are never going to stop bugging me until I do, are you."

Gauche smirked at him and Kaito had his answer. "Fine, I'll see what I can do." He said as he opened the door and walked out the room.

Gauche smiled. 'Mission accomplished'. He walked out the room and went to where Droite was sitting. "Droite, would you like to go on a double date with me?" Gauche asked.

Droite stared at him and smiled. 'He's probably trying to cheer me up'. "Sure, why not. But, who are we double dating with? " She said.

"You'll see." He said with a smile. 'Mission accomplished once more'.

**Once they get back to Earth…**

"Would everybody like to stay over, it's very late and we have the space." Dr. Faker said to everybody.

"Thank you, but no thank you. Vector, Alit, and Gilag aren't exactly the best guests." Durbe said.

"I understand." Dr. Faker said.

With that, the rest watched as the Barians went through a portal and left.

"How about you four?" Dr. Faker asked.

"Kotori and I'll stay. I'll just call Akari." Yuma said and reached for his duel gazer so he could call his sister.

"I'll stay, but I'm not so sure if Ryoga would stay. He probably will because he left his bike at home. Didn't you Ryoga?" Rio said to her brother.

Ryoga sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. We can stay."

"Well? Let's go everyone!" Haruto said with a grin as he grabbed Rio's hand as they ran inside.

"Wait-" Shark started.

"Don't worry. I'll go get them. Besides, you should go clean up." Kaito said.

Shark looked at him questionably and was going to say something, but decided against it. They all walked inside. Dr. Faker showed them where they were going to be staying.

Kaito walked away from the group and went to look for Haruto and Rio. Kaito decided to go check in Haruto's room. Once he got there, he slowly opened the door and saw Haruto and Rio stacking blocks. Kaito walked into the room as Haruto walked towards him. "Nii-san, I'm going to go shower."

"Do you need any help?" Kaito asked

"No, I got it." He replied.

Kaito watched as Haruto walked out the room and closed the door, leaving the two alone. "I didn't know you liked to play with blocks." Kaito said with a smirk.

Rio looked at him and smiled. "I was a kid you know. Do you know what day it is?" She asked.

"It's Thursday." He answered. "Rio, Gauche and Droite are on a double date, and I was, I was-" He said but went silent.

"Wondering if I would go with you as your date?" She suggested.

Kaito looked at her and nodded.

She walked over to him and hugged him and reached towards his ear and whispered, "Of course I'll go with you silly! After all, I owe you that much." And let go of him and smiled. "That also gives me a day to go shopping and for my leg to get better, fancy or casual?" She asked.

"I'll inform you on the details on Friday morning." He said.

She smiled and nodded. Then Haruto entered the room.

"Haruto, you can go to sleep, Kaito will take me down and show me where I'm going to sleep for the night okay." Rio said

Haruto nodded as the two left the room. 'Nice job Nii-san.' He thought before climbing to bed.

The two walked downstairs in comfortable silence.

"There you are! Where-" Shark started as Kaito walked out the room (he's going to go talk to Gauche).

"I was playing with Haruto. Oh, I'm going shopping tomorrow for a date on Saturday." Rio said.

"With who?" Shark asked suspiciously.

"With Kaito." She said.

"No!" Shark yelled.

"Shh! Besides, I owe him that much. Besides, would you rather have me go with Thomas?" She said quietly.

"No!" he yelled.

"Besides, Gauche and Droite will be there so nothing weird is going to happen." Rio said.

"Fine." He mumbled.

"But, if you even dare try to ruin the date, I'll tell them you have a crush on Saichi. Do you understand Ryoga Kamishiro?" She said in a stern voice.

"You wouldn't." He said.

She gave him a glare, and he got his answer. "Do you understand?" she said.

He glared at her and sighed. "Fine, just don't get into trouble." He said in a defeated tone.

"Thank you ani!" She said as she went back into her joyful self.

Shark rolled his eyes and sunk into the bed.

Rio giggled and hopped on to the bed and smiled.

**The next day…**

Rio and Shark were just about to leave until Kaito grabbed Rio's hand. "May I talk to you in private?" He asked.

She nodded and motioned for Ryoga to go home.

"Wait, who's going to take you shopping?" He asked.

"Kotori and her mother." She said with a smile.

Shark nodded and walked away.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"The date. We'll be picking you up at 5:00 p.m. Dress in something nice. Not to casual or fancy." Kaito said.

Rio nodded and she heard a honk and it was Kotori's mother motioning for Kotori and her to come. Rio nodded and turned to Kaito. She grabbed his jacket and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and she ran towards the car.

Kaito touched the spot where she had kissed him and walked inside.

Little did he know that Droite was watching them. 'How could she! Ugh. What's wrong some people these days! Don't they know that-'

"Hey Droite, you alright?" Gauche asked.

She turned to him and smiled. "I'm alright thank you."

**Okay stopping here. I'll update tomorrow, hopefully. The date will be in the next chapter! Hope you guys like this! Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay everyone! I can't help but write this! I still have homework to do, but this won't get out of my mind! XD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own zexal…**

**At the mall…**

"Kotori, do you like this shirt?" her mother asked, holding up a light pink shirt with a laced heart on it.

Kotori looked at it and smiled, "I do! Where did you find it!"

Kotori's mother motined for her to follow Kotori.

"We'll be right back Rio!" Kotori said from the other side of the room.

Rio looked at the two and smiled sadly, 'I wish Okaa- san was here…' She sadly thought as she browsed through the clothing the store had to offer.

**At Heartland tower…**

"Hey Droite! Why don't we head over to the mall to go buy something nice for you?" Gauche said to her.

She smiled, "That would be nice, but I can shop alone thank you."

"Alright, I'll drop you off, and then maybe I'll go buy something for Kaito to wear." He said.

She squinted at the last part, she exhaled and grabbed her purse and headed out the room to the car. 'I still can't believe that _she's_ going with Kaito on a double date!'

"All ready?" Gauche asked.

She nodded as the two made their way to the mall.

"Hey Nii-san! What are you going to wear?" Haruto asked excitedly from the doorway of his brother's opened door.

"I have the slightest idea Haruto." He said from behind the desk.

"Well, shouldn't you start looking for something to wear?" Haruto asked.

"Alright, would you like to help me?" Kaito asked.

Haruto smiled, "Maybe, but I think you're better of with Gauch or Father."

Kaito lightly sighed. "Where's Gauche then?"

"He said something about he was going to go buy something for you." Haruto responded.

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm going after him. You be good alright?"

Haruto nodded as his brother left.

**At the mall…**

"Why is it so hard to find a something-" Rio started but stopped when something caught her eyes. She found what she was looking for.

"Hey Rio! Found anything yet? We're finished and going to leave once we pay." Kotori called from a line of dresses.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute!" She said back. She grabbed what she wanted and raced to an open cashier register.

"Hello ma'am! My name is Shalzi, is there anything else you would like to purchase?" the lady asked.

"No, this is all." Rio said happily.

"Alright here you go! Have a wonderful day!" the lady said.

Rio took the bag and headed to Kotori and her mother, who were waiting outside the store. Then she noticed a significant coat. "I'll meet you guys at the food court at 1:00." Rio said to the two.

The two looked at her as she ran off and smiled.

"Droite, do you like this?" Gauche asked, as he held up a sparkly magenta top that came with a tight fitted skirt.

Droite smiled, "That will do."

Gauche smiled in return as the two headed to the cashier.

"Where is he? I swear-" Rio started but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Looking for me?" Kaito said with a small smirk.

"Hello Kaito, and yes, I was looking for you. Have you decided what to wear yet?" Rio asked

Kaito shook his head.

"Oh, well then, I'll help you!" she said as she took his hand. "Just, what were you thinking about wearing?"

"Hey Kaito! You need help?" Gauche asked from behind some people that were ahead of them.

"I'll let you two boys decide, I have to go anyways." She said with a smile. She let go of his hand and walked away.

Kaito touched his hand and gazed back to Rio. He shook his head and saw his friend (If he even considers him a friend) a couple of feet away. "Well now, let's go!" Gauche said.

_**-Skipping the whole shopping part and all-**_

**2:00 at the Kamishiro residence…**

"Thanks Kotori!" Rio said as her mother drove her away. Rio smiled and headed to the door. She grabbed her keys and went inside the house. 'Hmm. Surprisingly, Ryoga kept the house clean'. She then noticed a note on the table and picked it up. 'Rio, gone out with a friend –not Saichi!- it's a dude, don't tell anyone about Saichi.' Rio smiled, as she headed upstairs to get ready.

**4:00 at Heartland Tower…**

"Hurry up Kaito!" Gauche yelled from the other side of Kaito's door.

Kaito opened the door. "It wouldn't have taken as long if you could have made up your mind!"

Gauche looked at Kaito, he was wearing same outfit he had worn to the party during the W.D.C. "Hey at least it worked?"

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Just go get Droite." He said.

Gauche grinned, "Actually, she's been kinda waiting for us. Let's just go pick up your date."

**5:00 at the Kamishiro residence…**

Rio obsereved herself in her full length mirror, she was wearing a light blue knee length mini dress with silver swirls on it. She strapped on her sparkly silver heels and grabbed her light blue clutch. She nodded satisfied with her result.

Rio heard the sound of a horn and she knew who it was. She got off her bed and made it down the stairs. She headed out side and locked the door as she headed to the car. She opened the door and got in.

"Hello Rio! Hey, you're looking nice tonight! Isn't she Kaito?" Gauche said with a smirk.

He received a glare from him. Rio giggled at the two. "Thank you Gauche, you're looking nice as well."

They elapsed into uncomfortable silence. "So Rio, where did you get your dress?" Gauche asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Well, I got this at '_Garden of Dreams_'." She said.

"Would you guys like to see a movie or go eat?" Gauche asked everyone.

"Going to eat will be fine Gauche." Droite said.

Gauche looked to Droite who didn't look very happy. He sighed this was going to be a long night.

"Well, we're here!" Gauche said as they all exited the car.

"_Luigi's café, _sounds French or Italian." Rio said aloud.

"Maybe both?" Gauche suggested.

"It's likely." Kaito said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? It's reserved so we better hurry up!" Gauche said with a grin as he escorted Droite.

"Well, shall we?" Kaito asked.

Rio giggled. "We shall." She said as she grabbed his hand as they both headed inside.

"There you two are! Over here!" Gauche said waving them toward a booth.

"It sure seems busy." Rio mumbled to Kaito as there were many people dining and a long line already forming.

"It is." Kaito muttered to her. 'At least we're sitting in a quiet area.'.

Kaito slided over to the end while Rio slid next to him**.**

Then a man appeared, "Hello, I'll be your waiter, what would you like?"

Gauche looked at everyone. "Um, I think for the soup we can have some clam chowder and some pasta. We'll order dessert later."

"Alright." He said leaving them a tray of garlic bread before leaving.

Gauche passed one to the group. 'Who knew everyone was so quite.'

"So Gauche, when did all you guys meet each other?" Rio asked.

"Well, we met Kaito when Mr. Heartland and Dr. Faker recruited us to work for them and I've known Droite since we were little kids." Gauche responded.

"Oh okay." Rio said and went silent when she saw Droite glaring at her.

"Here's your clam chowder." The waiter said a couple of minutes later.

Everyone ate their clam chowder quietly.

"So Kaito, how did you meet Rio?" Droite asked.

"In my first duel with Misael." Kaito said.

Droite turned to Rio and glared once more before returning to her chowder. 'She doesn't even love him like I do! Why did she ever have to meet him? Why-"

"Droite, I said can you please past me the salt?" Gauche asked and noticed that something wasn't right. "Are you okay?"

She handed him the salt and ignored his question.

Rio stared at Droite for a while, gazed to Gauche, and then to Kaito. 'Am I getting into a love triangle or something?' She then felt something squeezing her hand. She looked down and saw it was Kaito.

"Don't worry, they're normally like that." He said quietly.

Rio smiled at him and returned to her chowder.

Once everyone finished, the waiter appeared with two trays of spaghetii.

"Looks like we'll be sharing." Gauche said.

They all cautiously ate the pasta. Then Droite realized the other side of her string of pasta was moving and knew what was going to happen. Rio put down her fork and motined for Kaito to stop eating when she saw Gauche and Droite were inches apart and the only thing that was connecting them was the thin strand of noodle. Gauche made the move and slowly leaned in and they were in a kiss, but Droite quickly broke away. Gauche was smiling and Droite was blushing and looked a little happier than before.

Rio smiled, 'That's cute.' Kaito smirked at the two. Then they both returned to their pasta, they were in their own world and they didn't realized they were inches apart connected to a single strand of pasta. Rio was blushing furiously and Kaito was just staring at her intensly. Droite had a stern force on and now Gauche was the one who was smirking. Then something bumped Rio into kissing Kaito.

Droite looked around and saw it was a mother who was carrying a heavy diaper bag which must have been the reason why Rio inched forward. She silently growled.

They slowly broke away from each other and looked away. Rio looked up and saw Droite giving her an angry glare. She looked down and went back to her pasta.

"Excuse me, but what would you guys like for dessert?" A waiter asked the group.

"Um I don't know, Gauche how about you order for us?" Droite asked. "I'm going to the restroom." She announced and left.

"Well, I was going to go too. I better just go." Rio said and left.

**In the restroom…**

"Ugh! That little immature, ugh! She knew I loved Kaito! She doesn't even love him! She's probably just using him! She probably doesn't even care about him at all! She doesn't love him, not like-" Droite yelled at the mirror but stopped when she saw something at the edge of the door, it was Rio and she heard the whole thing. She saw Rio bite her lip and run out of the bathroom covering her face in her hands and ran out of the bathroom.

The boys were talking about the advantages in dueling when they saw a blur of blue and some gray. They both looked at each other.

"Was that Rio I just saw?" Gauche asked.

Kaito shrugged. Then Droite returned.

"Where's Rio?" Gauche asked her.

"I have the slightest idea, she just ran out of the bathroom while I was washing my hands." Droite replied a little irritated. Kaito looked at her and ran out the restaurant.

"Rio! Where are-" Kaito started but stopped when he saw a person cross the road and knew who it was and ran after the figure.

Rio was running away from the restaurant. She ran but then fell she had tripped over a root that was sticking out of the ground. She slightly groaned and got up and continued running, it wasn't very running with heels on especially. She ran towards the docks. Kaito continued running and saw her running towards the docks.

Rio arrived at the docks and walked slowly to the edge. She gazed out the open sea and sighed when some birds flew above her. 'If only I could be free like you.'

"Rio! What in the world are you doing?" Kaito asked from the otherside of the docks.

Rio stared at him and looked away. Kaito ran towards her and placed his hands on her shoulder. "What's the matter Rio?"

Rio looked at him and turned back. "I don't need your help Kaito."

Kaito looked at her, "That doesn't sound like you."

She slowly sank down and took of her shoes and placed her feet in the water.

"What are you doing?" Kaito asked her.

"I'm just putting my feet in the water that's all." Rio said as she slightly squinted when one of her feet had touched the docks.

Kaito observed her carefully. "Rio, are you alright?"

"Did you sprain your ankle?" Kaito asked.

She didn't reply.

"Is that what you meant? When you didn't want my help?" Kaito asked.

Rio stared at him and sighed. "I'll be alright it's not as bad as it looks like."

"What would like to do then? I pretty sure Gauche wouldn't mind if we didn't come back." Kaito said.

"Come sit with me and we'll decide something together." Rio said.

He sat down and sighed. 'Gauche, you're so wrong sometimes.'

"The stars, they're so pretty." Rio said as she placed her head on Kaito's shoulder.

"Not as pretty as you are." Kaito whispered to her. Rio looked at him and smiled.

"Let's go take a walk around the park." Rio said.

"Are you sure?" Kaito asked.

"I'll be alright, I survived worst you know." She said with a smile as she put her shoes back on and got up.

Kaito decided to just go with her words and got up. She grabbed his hand as they made it away from the docks and sat on a nearby bench. "Rio, what made you go the docks anyways." Kaito asked.

"Tou-san and Okka-san took me here a long time ago." She said sadly.

"Let's go back." Kaito said. "I'll call Orbital. Did you bring your duel gazer?" Rio nodded as she opened her clutch and handed it to him.

Kaito called orbital and they waited for him to come.

"Let's go. Orbital cycle mode." Kaito said as the robot turned into a makeshift motorcycle.

Kaito got on and motined for her to come on as well. She smiled and got on and wrapped her hands around his stomach. Kaito looked down and decided to move on as they left towards the Kamishiro's house.

**Once they got there…**

"Would you like to come in?" Rio asked him.

"No, It's getting late and Haruto might be getting worried." Kaito said.

"Oh. Well, when can I see you again?" Rio asked.

"Anytime you feel like it." He spoke.

Rio smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Kaito, I had a nice night."

"Why did you go the docks earlier?" Kaito asked.

She looked away.

"Did Droite say something to you?" Kaito asked.

"Well not directly." Rio said.

"Then don't take it too hard then. She's just realsing some steam. Sometimes she says things and doesn't mean it." Kaito said.

"Kaito, why did you choose me?" Rio said softly.

Kaito looked at her and sighed. "Rio, something made you more special than some of the normal girls. Something guided me to you but I don't know what."

"Haruto?" Rio suggested with a giggle.

"Maybe, maybe not." Kaito said with a smirk.

They both crept closer until they were inches apart and leaned in ending the night.

**Phew! Finally done! Hope you liked it! There may or may not be a sequel! See you guys around!**


End file.
